My Daughter's Best Freind's Father
by LiLxA
Summary: Serena's daughter Rini told herself that she was in love with her best friend's father, Darien Shields. But Serena has other plans for her daughter, including showing her how much of a bad man Darien still is.


Serena's daughter Rini told herself that she was in love with her best friend's father, Darien Shields. But Serena has other plans for her daughter, including showing her how much of a bad man Darien still is.

---o0

13 year old Rini walked out of the kitchen with two plates of toast with butter. She set the two plates next to the two tall glasses of orange juice on the table. "Done," she whispered happily.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry Rini," a tall woman with short blond hair replied looking from her newspaper.

"Oh you're right!" Rini cried out noticing the time. She quickly pulled the pink checker pattern apron over her pink bubble gum pigtails. The young 13-year-old raced up the stairs taking two steps at a time. Opening the door to her bedroom, she kicked off her slippers and began to undress herself. "Rena!" the bubble gum head shouted towards the door connecting to her bedroom to another bedroom. She strapped on a tan bra over her growing chest. She quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans, along with white socks and white jogging sneakers. "Rena!" she called grabbing a lavender collar shirt. She slipped on the shirt and popped her head into the connected bedroom. "I'm leaving now," she said after hearing Amira shouting up the stairs that the car was here.

"You're wearing your shirt on backward, Rini," a sleepy voice said finally, and a mass of blond hair popped out from under the bed sheets. Rini let out a growl of frustration and disappeared from the room. Seconds later the young woman can hear footsteps stomping down the stairs and the front door slam.

Serena pulled the pale blue sheets over her shoulder and slowly walked over to the window, the bed sheets dragging on the wooden floor. She gazed down from out the window and watched Rini climb into an expensive black Benz. Strangely, Serena leaned in closer to have a better look at the car. Normally the car that took her daughter to school was a blue Lexis, but sternly today it was different. A small grin appeared on her face when she saw Amira come out of the house with Rini's school bag. She saw Amira giving the pink bag to Rini through the open car window, and wondered what were the words that was coming out of Amira's mouth. Obviously, Amira was having a little chat with the driver of that car, but Serena was still curious. After another minute, the car drove away and Amira entered the house.

"I'm so sorry!" Rini said after the car drove away. She placed her school bag on her lap and gasped for air.

"Morning Rini," a charming young boy said smiling sweetly. "Slept in again?" she asked giggling with a hint of laughter in his beautiful eyes.

"Oh, I totally forgot to say hello," she said and gave her best friend a soft apology smile. "Good morning Mr. Ben, did you get a new hair cut?" she asked realizing the driver Mr. Ben had shorter hair, and surprisingly no more white hair.

A deep rich chuckle was heard from the driver.

"What's so funny?" Rini asked with a hint of anger in her voice. She leaned over and hit the driver on the shoulder.

"That was not needed young lady," he said stopping at the red light and turned around to look at the two teens.

Rini's face went pale and her month dropped open. She looked at Davis and back at the older face of Davis senior. "I am so sorry, Mr. Shields!" Rini said after recovering from shock. She couldn't believe it; she was in the same car with the Darien Shields.

He smiled at her. It was a small smile, a half smile, but it was definitely a smile. He had on black sunglasses, covering his midnight blue eyes, the same once he gave Davis. He quickly straightened himself and drove down the street when the green light appeared.

"It's my fault Rini. Should have told you my father was going to give us a ride to school today," Davis matched the smile on his father's face. The half smile, with his lower lip pouted out a little. Rini quickly gave her best friend a nasty look and stepped on his right foot.

"Put your seat belt on Rini. You don't want Davis' dad to get a ticket now do you?" Mr. Shields asked lightening up the mood in the car. Rini's anger towards his son was definitely noticeable.

"Yes sir," Rini said quickly and searched for the seat belt. Davis reached over towards Rini, and stopped shot when Rini once again gave him a look. His lips formed into a thin line and he ignored his best friend's evil stare. He grabbed the seat belt gently and pulled it over her body. He made sure the seat belt was secured by hearing the sound of the click.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Rini didn't even attempt to look at Davis; she kept her face facing the window and closed her eyes half the time. Davis sat silently and uncomfortable for what felt like forever. Finally their high school came into view and Mr. Shields pulled up at the front of the school. " Have a nice day," Mr. Shields said looking back and flashed his pearl white teeth.

"Are you picking us up Dad?" Davis asked getting out of the car. He walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door for Rini.

Darien looked down at his fossil watch and replied," I don't think so kiddo."

Rini got out of the car and thanked the handsome older man. Once the car was out of sight, Rini turned to Davis and slapped him on the arm, hard.

"Oww! What was that for?" he asked wining from the sting of the slap.

"Why didn't you tell me that your dad was driving us to school?" she questioned loudly.

"I didn't know Dad was going to," Davis replied rubbing his arm. "I thought you said you wanted to see him?" he recalled back.

Rini let out a sound of frustration and headed for the open doors to the huge high school. "I was helping you!" Davis called after Rini. "You were the one who said you liked my father!" he added, loud enough for the entire school ground to hear.

0o---

Enjoy. Over and out, LiLxA


End file.
